the_lockhartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Milano
Stephanie Milano 'was the daughter of Lucas and Susana Lockhart. She was the younger sister of Christan and Ava and the older sister of Luke. She was the wife of Marcus and the mother of six daughters: Selena, Skylar, Sierra, Sophie, Summer, and Shilah. Stephanie was a member of the Lockhart Family, in the series, ''The Lockharts. She was known as the sassy, and goofy, animal lover of the series. She worked as a Veterinarian at Companion Care Vet Clinic, after graduating from veterinarian school in 2012. Stephanie was a main character in the series until her character death in 2018, after being involved in a car accident with her sister Ava. Stephanie was only mentioned after her death and only appeared in flashbacks of the characters. History Early Life ]] Stephanie was born on October 3rd, 1985 to Lucas Lockhart Sr. and Susana Lockhart, at Saint Ann's Hospital. Stephanie grew up in San Francisco and attended San Francisco Elementary School. Stephanie had an easy childhood, aside from the constant bickering with her older sister Ava. The bickering resulted from Ava's envy toward Stephanie's relationship with their mother Susana. Stephanie was always closer to her mother, and this often upsetting Lucas because Stephanie barely showed him any attention. By January of 1990, Stephanie, Christian, and Ava welcomed their little brother, Luke. Initially, Stephanie did not like Luke, as she was jealous that he was getting all the attention. This lead to Stephanie trying to give Luke to her grandparents Micheal, and Lucy. After a few years, Stephanie learned to love Luke, and the developed a strong relationship like Christian and Ava had. Another major part of Stephanie's childhood included her younger cousin, Paige. At a young age, Stephanie developed a "best-friend" type of relationship with Paige, as the two were only a month apart. The two were always together and never did anything without each other. The two were both on the choir, band, and were girl scouts while in elementary school. Most people believed they were sisters because of their relationship. In Stephanie's teen years, she was a free-spirit and social butterfly; according to Ava, she was all over the place and had a diverse group of friends. Stephanie was open to trying anything, and often talked Paige into doing it with her; one of those times being when she and Paige snuck behind there parent's back and went skydiving with a group of friends from school. Her parents disapproved of Stephanie's wild spirit, however, Stephanie's aunt Lauren (Paige's mother, and Luke's sister) reassured her that it was okay to live her life and that she saw herself and her free-spirit in Stephanie. Stephanie stayed true to herself, but eventually, she graduated from San Francisco High School in 2004. Stephanie wanted to move away to go to school, but she stayed in California and attended San Francisco University as a Zoology major. After graduating from college in 2008, Stephanie went to Veterinarian School. She graduated Veterinarian School in 2012, and by 2013, Stephanie was a Vet at Veterinarian at Companion Care Vet Clinic.https://the-lockharts.fandom.com/wiki/Stephanie_Milano?action=edit# Meeting Marcus Stephanie first met Marcus while in the tenth grade at San Francisco High School. He had just transferred to the High School a few months back. He found Stephanie, who had found out her grandfather George had passed away, crying on a bench outside the school. Marcus sat down and comforted Stephanie. Stephanie didn't know much about him, except that he had his fair share of girls, but she felt better with him there. The two had begun to hang out as friends, but Marcus wanted more than that. Stephanie had caught feelings for him but she knew how he was and she didn't want to get hurt. After a few weeks pasted and Marcus walked Stephanie home. Before going in, Stephanie gave in and the two confessed their love for each other. At that moment, the two had become one and their feelings were no longer a secret. Stephanie and Marcus continued to date throughout the rest of high school. Marcus had surprisingly stayed faithful to Stephanie, and it was clear he was actually in love with her. Stephanie's family approved of Marcus because they saw that she was actually happy. The two continued to date and their love grew stronger for each other as time passed. By the end of the senior year, the two had fallen deeply in love with each other and they went to Prom together. After Prom, they shared a very monumental moment in their relationship; they made love for the first time.